Simian Swing
Simian Swing is a stage in Gangplank Galleon Ahoy! in the game, Donkey Kong Land. Description This stage is the third stage of Donkey Kong Land and has a jungle-like theme with lots of basic enemies in this stage. This stage is also the second jungle stage in Donkey Kong Land with Jungle Jaunt being the first. Layout From the start of the jungle level, the Kongs must jump up a several ledges and defeat some Kremlings. Soon, they come up to an abyss, which must be crossed by simply using the rope above. The Kongs must swing along the rope, and land on the other end of the gap. From there, they must continue east and cross another gap with the aid of a few ropes. As they go across, the Kongs have to jump through the air and grab onto other moving ropes, until they get to the other end. After beating a Gnawty, they must journey farther and get atop some treetops. They reach another gap here, so they need to swing along another rope and land on a small platform. However, there is another abyss after this, so the heroes must grab onto yet another rope, and swing across. Once across the gaps, the Kongs need to defeat a couple Slippas and hit the Continue Point. Halfway through the level, the heroes have to get back on the treetops and watch out for jumping Kremlings. Then, they encounter an abyss. To cross it, the Kongs must swing across a rope, followed by another one and dodge a Zinger. Soon, they are able to get back on land and continue their adventure. When they travel a little farther, they reach another abyss. With the help of several ropes, they must cross it. As they hop to each of the swinging ropes, they must watch out for Zingers moving all around, as if one is touched, the Kongs might lose the level. Back on land, the group must beat a lone Kremling and travel along the path. Once they collect many bananas in the shape of a ? mark, they find a portal, and it leads out of the level. Items and objects Kong Letters K-O-N-G Letters *'K': Found with some bananas on the first rope swing. *'O': Located near two Slippas after some rope swinging. *'N': Hovering in the air in a rope swinging segment after the checkpoint. It can also be obtained by making a detour by instead of going up towards the next ropes on top of the trees, jumping down to a lower area where some barely visible bananas are and go into the barrel cannon. *'G': Found at the very end near a question mark formation of bananas. Bonus areas *'First': Shortly before the Continue Point, the Kongs must swing from a rope and bounce on a Gnawty. In mid-air, they must move to the right and land on a patch of ground in front of a small ledge. This causes a rope to appear out of the ground, and the Kongs must grab it to go to the Bonus Area. There, they must hop atop a few clouds over a gap and collect the items scattered around. Once over the abyss, the Kongs can exit the area by walking into the opening nearby. *'Second': After passing the Continue Point, there are a few bananas floating under a treetop. The Kongs must go down to the bananas to land right next to a hidden Barrel Cannon. By jumping into the Barrel Cannon, it shoots them to another one, which then shoots them up to a cave, leading to the Bonus Area. There, the Kongs must jump on a button to release their individual Kong Tokens, each rewarding a extra life if caught. The Kongs can exit from a barrel to the left. Videos de:Simian Swing Category:Stages Category:Donkey Kong Land Category:Donkey Kong Land Stages Category:Gangplank Galleon Ahoy! Stages Category:Jungle Stages (theme) Category:Forests and Jungles